Fun In The Elevator
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kendall and Logan get stuck in the elevator, and Kendall knows something they can do to pass the time. Kogan smut.


**A/N: Hello! Okay so it's been a long time since I've posted random Kogan smut, so I decided to do it. I don't think this is all that great, but it's been a while since I've done something like this. I hope you guys like this, though! **

Logan and Kendall groaned as they made their way through the Palm Woods lobby. They had just gotten back from Rocque Records, and they were exhausted. Gustavo had them doing hours of dancing and harmonies, and right now all the boys wanted to do was sleep. James and Carlos had other ideas, and they quickly ran to the pool as soon as they got the chance. The other half of Big Time Rush didn't mind, though. They could at least get some sleep while their friends were at the pool.

The two boys reached the elevator, and Logan pressed the button. It didn't take long for the elevator to arrive, and they stepped inside the car. Kendall pressed the button for their floor, and the elevator started to move. Logan started to notice that it was taking longer for them to arrive at their floor, and he was hoping that the elevator wasn't down. He didn't want to be stuck in here.

The elevator made a horrible grinding noise, and it came to a halt. Kendall let out a groan of frustration, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" he asked, and Logan nodded.

"Yep. I'll let Bitters know what's going on," The brunet boy said.

Logan grabbed the phone that was in the elevator, and he started to explain everything to Mr. Bitters. After a few minutes he let out a sigh and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Kendall asked.

"That it's going to be a while. Buddha Bob will fix it when he's done with his other projects," Logan replied.

Kendall let out a sigh. "This sucks. I was really looking forward to sleeping and cuddling with you."

"I know, but we can still do that later okay? It probably won't even take that long for the elevator to get fixed," Logan said.

Kendall nodded his head and he slid down to the floor. Getting stuck in the elevator wasn't on his agenda today, but he wasn't going to complain. He had Logan with him, and that made Kendall feel somewhat better.

Logan sat down beside his boyfriend, and he let his head fall on the blonde's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, and he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's head.

"So this won't take long, right?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. It could be a few minutes, or a few hours."

"So what are we supposed to do now? I'm getting a little bored."

"You can sleep if you want?"

"Or we could do something else?" Kendall suggested.

"Such as?" The smart boy asked.

Kendall immediately pressed his lips to Logan's, and the shorter of the two let out a small moan. Kendall moved his lips to his boyfriend's neck, and he sucked harshly on the soft flesh. Logan let out a gasp and he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Kendall, we can't do this now. Not here," Logan said.

"Logie, it's fine. No one is going to know," The blond boy said.

Logan loved Kendall and would do anything to please him, but doing inappropriate things in the elevator was out of the question. What if the elevator started back up and they get caught? Logan didn't want to take that risk.

"Kendall, no. We can do it later," Logan said, but his boyfriend ignored him.

Logan sighed in defeat and decided to give in. He just prayed that no one walks in on them. Kendall moved his lips back to Logan's and he kissed him passionately. The shorter boy was lowered down to the floor and Kendall climbed between his legs. The blond couldn't believe that Logan was actually going along with this, but he didn't dare question his boyfriend. He didn't want to blow this opportunity.

Kendall slid his hands under Logan's shirt, and the brunet moaned when his nipples were tweaked. He was starting to get turned on by what Kendall was doing, and the thought of getting caught actually sounded fun. Their friends have walked in on them countless times, so this time wasn't so different.

Kendall tugged on Logan's shirt, and the smart boy sat up so he could remove it. His jeans were next to come off, and Kendall couldn't help but moan when he saw the bulge his boyfriend was sporting. The blond reached out to remove the rest of Logan's clothes, but he was stopped.

"Wait. You have too many clothes on," Logan said.

Kendall slipped his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers. Logan couldn't help but giggle when he noticed the underwear his boyfriend had on.

"Spider-Man? Really?" Logan asked, and Kendall blushed.

"It's cool okay! And they are really comfortable," Kendall said.

"I know. You look sexy in them. Now can we continue?"

Kendall nodded and he crashed his lips with the shorter boys'. Kendall let his hand travel down Logan's chest, and the brunet shivered from the touch. Logan's boxer briefs were removed, and he let out a moan when Kendall started to lick his member. The blond boy took his lovers dick in his mouth, and he bobbed his head up and down.

"Ke-Kendall! I'm g-gonna-"

The blond immediately pulled away from the smart boy, and Logan whimpered from the loss. Kendall placed his fingers at Logan's lips, and he quickly took them in mouth. Kendall let out small moan as his boyfriend sucked on his fingers, then he removed them and lowered them down to Logan's entrance. He gently pushed one finger in, and he winced when Logan let out a pained gasp.

Kendall rubbed Logan's inner thigh soothingly as he inserted another finger. When he deemed his lover ready, he removed his fingers and slipped out of his underwear. He lined himself up with Logan, and he slowly pushed in. After a few minutes, Logan gave him permission to move and Kendall started to thrust slowly. Logan let out a moan when he felt Kendall's cock moving in and out of him, and he wanted more.

"Harder, Kendall! Please!" The brunet begged.

"Mmm. I love it when you beg, Logie," Kendall said, then he started to move his hips faster and harder.

Logan was a writhing mess, and he screamed when Kendall hit that special spot inside of him. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist to pull him closer, and he buried his face into the blonde's neck as he moaned in pleasure. Logan felt that all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was going to explode.

"Kendall! I'm gonna cum!" The brunet cried out.

"Cum for me, Logie," Kendall said, as he started to thrust harder.

One particular thrust to his sweet spot had Logan seeing stars, and he screamed his lovers name as he came. Feeling Logan's walls clench around his member had Kendall cumming seconds later. The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, then Kendall slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Logan.

"Amazing," Logan said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know. I'm still surprised that you said yes," Kendall said.

"Well I can never say no to you."

Kendall smiled and he pressed his lips to Logan's. The two kissed for a few more minutes, then they decided to get dressed. By the time they were fully clothed, the elevator started back up and it stopped on the second floor.

"We should do that again sometime," Kendall said, as they made their way to the apartment.

"If we get the chance. I doubt the elevator is going to shut down again any time soon," Logan said.

"I'll just press the emergency stop button next time."

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked Kendall playfully on the shoulder, making the blond chuckle. Kendall was just too much sometimes, but Logan loved him anyway.

**A/N: OH GOD! That was the worst one shot I've ever done, or at least one of them anyway. I apologize for writing it and having you guys read it. I hated the ending and just BLEH! Anyway, I'm hoping you guys liked it. I'm gonna write more Kogan soon ok? Well bye for now.**


End file.
